


Your Hand in Mine

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Tenko/Miu, No Spoilers, Saihara Tenko and Kaito are best friends and y'all can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: They'd been dating for three and a half years, and even their friends were getting impatient.[No spoilers.]





	

"For the ninth time, yes! I have the ring!"

Tenko scowled and crossed her arms, as she looked Saihara up and down, "Tenko was just checking. Lose the hat, it makes you look like a dork."

Saihara pulled off his hat, only for Tenko to instantly grimace, "Actually, you look worse without it."

He grumbled, "Says the one who has a pinwheel in her hair..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tenko replied, "Hey, Tenko's trying to help you! It's not her fault you're entirely romance impaired."

Saihara raised an eyebrow, "You get your romance advice from  _Cosmo_."

"And?" Tenko replied, "You may remember that Tenko has a wonderful fiancé!"

"You can't read English!" Saihara shouted.

Tenko shouted back, "They have a Japanese translation!"

Saihara groaned, and rubbed his temples. This was going to be the longest day of his life. He said, "Doesn't  _Cosmo_  purposely give bad dating advice so that women stay single and continue subscribing to them?"

Tenko grumbled, "Tenko used their techniques to woo Miu-chan... wait,  _you_ get romance advice from  _Momota-san_! You can't talk down to Tenko!"

Saihara could find no retort for that.

Tenko dusted off his shoulders, "Tenko's done arguing with you. Now, go propose to her, like we practiced! ...Just without the part where someone's property gets damaged."

The image of Kaito Momota, tripping over the ridiculously blonde wig he was wearing and crashing right into Saihara's brand new television would haunt him for years to come.

"Are you going to be watching us from the bushes the whole time?" Saihara asked, slipping on his shoes.

Tenko glanced to the side, "...Maybe."

Saihara rolled his eyes, "Just keep quiet, then."

"Tenko said 'maybe!'"

"But you meant yes."

"Shut up."

-

Kaede met him in a small park on the outskirts of town. She was tightly bundled in a coat and scarf, likely due to the chilly autumn air. When she spotted him, she broke into a bright smile and waved at him. Saihara's brisk walk turned into a light jog, and he quickly reached her. She pecked him gently on the cheek, and exclaimed, "Yes!"

He blinked. She'd been doing that for the past few days now, and he still had no clue why.

"Where are we going from here?" Kaede asked, tilting her head.

Saihara pointed to a large hill in the distance, "Think you can make it? I want to get up there before the sun goes down."

Kaede grinned, "I'll race you there!"

She took off, and Saihara raced after her. He lost her when they reached the hill itself, and he panted as he dragged himself up the grassy incline. Kaede was waiting for him at the top, a small smile on her face.

He said, "We are... never... racing again."

Kaede chuckled, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Saihara nodded, "I will be... I just need... to sit down."

Kaede led him to a soft patch of grass. They sat down together, as the sun sank lower and lower into the sky. Saihara brushed the ring box in his pocket a few times, his nerves rising.

He could almost hear Tenko's voice in his ears, chastising him for not taking initiative.

_"If you don't propose now, then all our practice was for nothing! Go, Saihara-san! The siren sound of Tenko compels you!"_

The creepily accurate intrusive thought was right, Saihara decided.

Kaede said, "Hey, Shuuichi? Why did you want to come here? I mean, it's really nice here, but you called me all of a sudden earlier."

He gulped, and then pulled her to her feet. Kaede looked at him oddly, until he reached into his pocket, and dropped down on one knee, opening the ring box. His hands trembled, but her eyes went wide.

"Kaede Akamatsu..." he started, recalling the speech that Tenko had drilled into his head, "Three and a half years ago, we began dating. And over those three and a half years, I fell completely and utterly in love with you."

Kaede's hands had come to her face, and she was beaming. Her eyes were positively shining.

Saihara broke into his own smile, "I had a really long speech prepared, but I'll just say it. Will you marry me, Kaede?"

Kaede nodded wordlessly, and fell to her knees, tears of joy coming from her eyes. She kissed him, her lips chafed against his, but he didn't care. She whispered, "Yes. Yes, I will. I love you so much."

Suddenly, something clicked in Saihara's head, "Hey... is that why you've been saying 'yes' to me a lot?"

Kaede laughed nervously, "Uh... yeah. Harukawa-san... kind of told me that you bought a ring."

Saihara sighed quietly, "Of course she did."

"What the heck?! Harukawa-san!"

Both of them turned to the bushes, where a familiar face was poking out. As soon as she realized they'd spotted her, Tenko hissed into a walkie-talkie, "This is Pinwheel! Pinwheel paging Space Man, Mother Goose, and Rabbit! Pinwheel has been compromised, I repeat, Pinwheel has been compromised!"

Kaede blinked, "I'm... sorry?"

Tenko grinned awkwardly, "Wow, hi! Tenko thinks it's funny meeting you two here! This sure is a funny coincidence!"

Saihara cried, "Wait, so that was your voice earlier?"

Tenko blurted, "Tenko has no clue what you're talking about. None."

Saihara hung his head.

_Why am I friends with you people again?_

Kaede giggled a little, then burst into laughter. Tenko joined in, and after a moment of self pity, Saihara did too.

This was his life. And he was so glad that he could share it with the people he did.

**Author's Note:**

> the night before, Tenko and Kaito showed up at Saihara's house, saying they'd help. Kaito bought a rapunzel wig on etsy and wore it, pretending to be Kaede, while Tenko judged Saihara's performance. after about two hours of misery and embarrassment, Tenko was satisfied. then Kaito tripped over the wig and landed on Saihara's TV, shattering it.


End file.
